Tau
Tau is a female SilkWing who made her debut in The Hive Queen. She is a member of The Chrysalis and works as the chief steward for Lady Jewel. She is currently in an illegal relationship with Treehopper. Appearance Tau has pale yellow and pale brown scales, like bananas and cashews mashed together. She has dark amber eyes1, pale yellow antennae2, and gold stripes painted on her claws. One of her back wings is smaller than the other and sticks out at an awkward angle, as described by Cricket, making it difficult for her to fly1. She is blamed by Morpho Biography The Hive Queen Tau first appeared arguing in Jewel Hive's library with Morpho and Cinnabar. She appeared to agree with Cinnabar that not all HiveWings were awful when Cricket introduced herself. When Sundew proposes war on the HiveWings, Tau steps up with tears in her eyes, saying she thought all the LeafWings were dead. Sundew awkwardly accepts the compliment, and Tau is revealed to have one small wing, likely a natural deformity. When Queen Wasp (in some soldier's minds) begins trying keys to the library, Tau is shown to lack the ability to fly as they try to get to the bookdrop Cricket suggested. After the soldiers get desperate, she and Cinnabar reveal themselves to allow the others to escape, claiming that they snuck into the library to read. They deny Wasp's accusation of Blue, and then they are lead away. Later, when Cricket is attempting to escape from Lady Jewel's prison, Tau is shown to be one of the SilkWings to assist her escape. As the chief steward, she seems to have respect from several other SilkWings as she and Cinnabar told them to help but pretend nothing was seen. She also claims to Cricket that whenever Wasp orders their punishment, Jewel always gives them a medal. As the three of them leave, Tau runs into Treehopper, her forbidden crush. The two chat for a while, and Cinnabar tells Cricket that they are so obvious. Treehopper is then mind controlled by Wasp, and then he shakes it off awkwardly after she leaves. Cricket says that she needs to go. Tau is later seen when Cricket comes out of the nest and Blue leads her to the stall they were in. Tau tells Cricket that the SilkWing fixing a crack with Swordtail is part of the Chrysalis. As the group gathers their things, Cricket explains to Tau what she saw in the nest. Sundew advises Tau to keep the SilkWing dragonets and other flightless SilkWings away from Jewel Hive and into somewhere safe just in case the LeafWings were to bomb the Hive. Quotes "Maybe he wants to join us. Do you dream of a better world, friend?" - To Swordtail The Hive Queen, page 139 Trivia * Tau is named after the tau emperor moth, which is a large yellow-brown moth. * Tau is the second shortest name in the entire Wings of Fire series, the first being Io. * Tau is the first known SilkWing to have a deformity. * Because of her deformity, Tau is unable to fly. * Tau and Treehopper are the second pair of Pantalans shown to be illegally in love, the first being Blue and Cricket. * Tau is the first dragon who cannot fly well because of a naturally occurring deformity. Gallery SilkWingLineart.png TauTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing tau.jpg|A real tau moth References Category:SilkWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Chrysalis Category:Pantalan Dragons